


Her Mind's Eye

by ParanoidSeat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Family, Gen, Mental Illness, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidSeat/pseuds/ParanoidSeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things make sense, even when they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrevanFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/gifts).



> Remix of CrevanFox's (unarchived) drabble, 'Bird's Eye View'.

River sees sense in everything. Sense the others don't see.

She sees sense in what they did to her, even if it makes her shake and wake screaming.

Sometimes she can see other things, real things. Because of Simon.

He's her protector. He's her keeper. He tries his hardest to blow the dust outta her head and make her talk again.

Sometimes she's a real girl. Most times not. The glimpses hurt; they go so quickly, leaving her with bile and apple bits.

One day she'll be real for good. Not a moonbrain, a commodity, or a burden. Real. Sensical.


End file.
